


Faiblesse

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Loves Pie, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il les adorait, les vénérait, ne pouvait pas passer plus de trois jours sans en savourer une. Les tartes et lui, c'était le grand amour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Tarte. C'était donné, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un petit Destiel, alors en voilà un c:
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dean aimait les tartes. C'était un fait.

Il les adorait, les vénérait, ne pouvait pas passer plus de trois jours sans en savourer une. Les tartes et lui, c'était le grand amour.

Lorsqu'il en dégustait une, il la savourait. Sam avait obligation de se taire (et cela incluait ses reniflements moqueurs), aucun démon n'était autorisé dans un périmètre de cinq cents mètres et, peu importe l'urgence, il était hors de question qu'il se bouge.

Un nid de vampires ? Cela pouvait attendre. Des sorcières enragées ? Elles allaient devoir patienter. Un wendigo perdu ? De toute façon, il était bien trop rapide pour qu'ils le rattrapent. Un zombie qui se baladait dans les rues ? Pas besoin d'être à deux pour s'en occuper. Un ange qui cherchait à ce qu'on lui explique la vie ?

Ah. Lui, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire attendre.

Le temps que Dean mettait à manger sa tarte était sacré et tout le monde le comprenait (même les démons, c'était dire !). Enfin, tout le monde sauf Castiel.

Aussitôt débarqué, l'ange avait un peu (d'accord, beaucoup) foutu le bordel dans la vie déjà très bordélique des frères Winchester. Passant du statut de ennemi à celui d'ami en passant par inconnu et camarade de jeux sex– (Sam. Non.)

Castiel était un être aussi étrange que fascinant.

Mais Dean ne se laisserait pas avoir. Son temps de tarte était sacré, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de savourer ce délicieux met.

Tout le monde sauf, bien évidemment, Castiel.

C'était rare, mais l'ange arrivait à le faire craquer. Un monstre qui copiait un peu trop le mode opératoire de Gabriel pour que ce soit dû au hasard, un problème un peu trop compliqué à gérer sans l'aide des frères Winchester ou encore une question absolument vitale concernant sa compréhension de l'humanité (et peu importe ce que disait Sam, oui, Dean comprenait tout à fait que Castiel soit perplexe quant à l'utilité des string léopards).

Peu importait le cas, Castiel arrivait toujours au moment le plus important, juste après la première bouchée, et se débrouillait pour lui faire lâcher sa fourchette et l'obliger à le suivre pour une chasse dont il sortait vivant de justesse.

Il avait bien essayé de résister, de refuser de l'écouter, de l'ignorer, de l'envoyer sur une piste bien loin. Mais impossible de le repousser lorsqu'il faisait _cette_ tête, celle où il regardait Dean d'un air si triste que ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir été le responsable de la mort de toute sa famille.

Oh. Ahem. Pardon.

Lorsque Castiel faisait _la_ tête, Dean savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas savourer sa tarte en paix, du moins pas avant d'avoir résolu le problème qui se posait.

Soupirant, il reposait avec tristesse son grand amour, enfilait sa veste et pressait l'ange pour qu'il lui explique la situation, sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

Dean était faible face à une tarte, il l'était encore plus face à Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
